beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleep Rules Everything Around Me
Song by "Wugazi" - a mash-up of: * I'm So Tired by Fugazi; and * Cash Rules Everything Around Me (C.R.E.A.M.) by Wu-Tang Clan Lyrics I grew up on the crime side, the New York Times side Staying alive was no jive Had second hands, moms bounced on old men So then we moved to Shaolin land A young youth, yo rockin' the gold tooth, 'Lo goose Only way, I begin to G off was drug loot And let's start it like this son, rollin' with this one And that one, pullin' out gats for fun But it was just a dream for the teen, who was a fiend Started smokin' woolas at sixteen And running up in gates, and doing hits for high stakes Making my way on fire escapes No question I would speed, for cracks and weed The combination made my eyes bleed No question I would flow off, and try to get the dough all Sticking up white boys in ball courts My life got no better, same damn 'Lo sweater Times is ruff and tuff like leather Figured out I went the wrong route So I got with a sick-tight click and went all out Catchin' keys from across seas Rollin in MPV's, every week we made forty G's Yo nigga respect mine, or here go the TEC-9 Ch-chick-POW! Move from the gate now {I'm So Tired ... Sheep are counting me No More Struggle ... no more energy} It's been twenty-two long hard years, I'm still strugglin' Survival got me buggin', but I'm alive on arrival I peep at the shape of the streets And stay awake to the ways of the world 'cause shit is deep A man with a dream with plans to make C.R.E.A.M. Which failed I went to jail at the age of 15 A young buck sellin' drugs and such who never had much Trying to get a clutch at what I could not The court played me short, now I face incarceration Pacin' going upstate's my destination Handcuffed in back of a bus, forty of us Life as a shorty shouldn't be so rough But as the world turned I learned life is hell Living in the world no different from a cell Everyday I escape from Jakes givin' chase, sellin' base Smokin' bones in the staircase Though I don't know why I chose to smoke sess I guess that's the time when I'm not depressed But I'm still depressed, and I ask what's it worth? Ready to give up so I seek the Old Earth Who explained working hard may help you maintain To learn to overcome the heartaches and pain We got stickup kids, corrupt cops, and crack rocks And stray shots, all on the block that stays hot Leave it up to me while I be living proof To kick the truth to the young black youth But shorty's running wild smokin' sess drinkin' beer And ain't trying to hear what I'm kickin' in his ear Neglected, for now, but yo, it gots to be accepted That what? That life is hectic {I'm So Tired, Sheep are counting me No More Struggle, No More Energy No More Patient, you can write that down It's all too crazy, I'm not sticking 'round....} Songwriters: Ray Cash / Dennis D. Coles / Robert F. Diggs / Alexander M. Fitts / Gary E. Grice / Lamont Jody Hawkins / Isaac Hayes / Jason S. Hunter / Russell T. Jones / Matt Penttilla / David Porter / Clifford Smith / Corey Woods https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ourDnKp6x14 ---- numpage = 2100[=3 (last 2 was ???) Category:Songs Category:Post-Emo Category:Hip-Hop Category:Piano Covers